Evil Corporations (A Danny Phantom Fanfic)
by Diamondcherries
Summary: An AU where Undergrowth actually raises Sam, pulling a Mother Gothel, Evil Trio, and I will find a way to introduce all of the villains in this AU. (Including Gregor/Elliot.) Also, they are a little OOC, but it's Evil Trio, they each have like, 1 episode.
1. Chapter 1

**Basically, this is a fanfiction of the evil trio.Pharoah Tucker, Undergrowth Sam, and Freakshow's Danny (not controlled, but a good thief.) even a Jazz who controls Dan. Enjoy!** **Also the background on Sam and Valerie are different, for them to be BFFs. I know in the show it never happened, because Tucker wouldn't do it. But,** **it'll happen**.

 **S** **am's Pov**

I always felt controlled. I never did anything to stop it, but it was still there. Then I grew up, and entered the corporation DalvTech, where my father works.

I looked up at my father's eyes, seeing them glowing red. I was pointed at them, and gave him a pill.

My father loved plants, and hated most of the people in this world. He had green hair, and usually had RBF. DalvTech was a mafia, and since I had been trained in this for half my life, I was joining it along with Val and a few others, I've only seen 2 of them, Jazz Fenton and Tucker Foley.

"Hey, girl. It looks like I'm going with you to the crime community. Of course, we'll meet a bunch of people, and then I might finally have someone to ship you with that _isn't_ incestuous." Val's voice came from behind me. I turned around and said,"Well, seeing that you only do this if you've been accepted already, and you didn't tell me, I might just refuse your efforts."

I, with my 4'8-ness, climbed onto the back of said 5'4 friend, and successfully climbed her.

"Well, you seem to be able to climb things pretty well, how 'bout your 5'10 dad?" I obliged, and rode around on his shoulders, until I heard a voice.

 **Head towards the Red Elevator, and reach 0416.**

 **Head towards the Red Elevator, and reach 0416.**

 **Head...**

I kissed my dad on the cheek, and grabbed Val, heading towards the door.

When we reached the elevator at the other side, Val pressed 4 once we were inside.

"So, what do you think is gonna happen, Sam?" Val asked

I shrugged. "Truthfully, I just want to start." _DING. "_ Let's go, shall we?" We headed to room 16, but I bumped into a _6'8"_ boy.

"Excuse me" I mumbled. I looked at him, and saw that he was on the phone.

"... but Tuck, even if I do think that random girl was pretty, she was, like, 4'5! She's probably a really short 10 year old. I don't know about you, but I'm not a pedo." A pause. "Of course you'd say that. Yeah, I knew him too, she could be a really, really, _really_ short teen."

"I'm offended by that statement." I said, tapping his shoulder." The boy turned around and stared at me. "Uh, Tuck I gotta go. No buts, BYE!"

"So, are you going to 16 too? or are you going to 17 like Tucker and Jazz?" He asked.

"I don't know, can I get a name first, and yeah, 16."

"Danny, and who's the one texting?" Just then I got a text.

 _An attachment._

It was a picture of a gerbil eating a banana too latge for its mouth. I handed him my phone, saying "Hold this so I can kill my best friend."

"Girl chill, it's not a bad thing, probably." Danny tried to stop me."Look at the picture, and you'll join me." He looked down. "What's it supposed to be? ...Oh. Yeah, kill her with fire."

"With pleasure-"

 **Hurry up, it's almost 10 : 20. Valerie Gray to 0420. Samantha Growth and Daniel Fenton to 0416.**

"Let's go, then. By the way, if you call me Samantha, I will not hesitate to kill you." I said, bouncing towards 16.

 **Yeah, I know, but HIGHT DIFFERENCE, and I wanted a story my way. Not yo factual stuff.**


	2. I'm super sorry

uhmmmm i forgot my password but I made a different account but all my stories are here and pllskshfhshdhhs.

I am working on chapter 2, but for the past 3 months I've been on a completely different account, so I may have to rewrite

the entire second chapter.

Also, HOW long do you want this to be? 1 season, all of them?

I am going to take _some_ ocs.

I was also wondering if you would like a gz field trip? It'll be different, and random.


End file.
